coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 64 (24th July 1961)
Plot The Walkers have returned from their holiday in Torquay. Getting ready to open, they find that none of the bar stock is in its usual place and the old clock has been replaced by a modern electric one. Concepta tells them that Vince is behind the changes and that he has sent a list of complaints about their usual management of the pub to the brewery. Annie demands that Billy digs out a copy to show them. Frank confides in Alf that Ida is run down but they can't afford a holiday. He also tells him that he used to wish that Ken would become a teacher but now he would rather he worked in industry. They talk about who could behind the pilfering at the post office but only a few minutes later, Frank notices Alf pocketing a letter himself. Nancy tells Ken that the Over 60's Club is putting off their jumble sale for a few weeks as not enough items have been donated. Ken is a bag of nerves when he receives a telegram with his exam results. He's graduated with second class honours and can now fulfil his dream of being a teacher. Concepta tells the Walkers she will be giving up her job when she marries Harry as she has Lucille to consider. Ena turns up for her prize free meal at Mario's Continental Cafe. She demands plain and wholesome food but is persuaded to try Scampi followed by Spaghetti Verenses. Walter tells Elsie that he's thinking of opening a dress store in Manchester and wants her to be the manageress. She's delighted at the offer. Ena gets tipsy on Italian wine and gets convivial with Leo. The Walkers wonder where they will find a barmaid who could be as good as Concepta. Billy tries to tell Jack about the Chiswick foreman job but Annie demands to be in on the conversation. She's upset when she realises he'll be going away. Jack stands up for his son taking the promotion. Martha and Minnie are puzzled when a tipsy Ena turns up in the snug, singing the praises of foreign food. Frank confesses his fears that Alf has been stealing to Ida, as his bosses have ordered the staff to report any pilfering they witness. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Mario Bonarti - Frank Coda *Leo Bonarti - Steve Plytas *Walter Fletcher - Donald Morley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Mario's Continental Cafe *Post Office sorting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seven terraced houses; Florrie Lindley's corner shop; the Glad Tidings Mission Hall and a public house called the Rover's Return. This is Coronation Street - an ordinary street in a typical Northern town. (Northern edition) Sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're sad. But whatever their mood, the people of Coronation Street are Britain's next door neighbours (London edition) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,268,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 064